Not Just Another Romeo and Juliet Story
by WorthTheFight
Summary: The Uzamaki and Uchiha have been at war for years. Now the last of each clan is left to finish the feud. Four Uchiha versus Two Uzamaki. But what will happen to the youngest of each clan who have fallen in love? Yaoi! BOYXBOY!


**Chapter ONE:**

**The War**

**A/N: Okay I normally write in first person POV and decided to try third out for a while. I am writing several things and **_**everything **_**else is in first POV so I apologize if there is accidentally an I instead of He or something like that. . . Thank You!**

It has been thousands of years since the two clans have been at war. One side were the Uzamaki, the other the Uchiha. It was believed that each clan was born with the hatred of the other in their blood. Before they could speak, crawl, or walk, all they knew was they hated each other. Training began when the child was still very young because of past experiences, not even children were spared. Nobody can remember which clan had started this, but one of the clans sent a child assassin. No one would ever suspect a child and that night many lives were lost. Although both sides did avoid involving children in their fights now. It was the Uchiha who decided the slaughter of innocent children was unnecessary and prompted that only children baring special marks were participating in the fights. If an innocent child or bystander was kill the other clan would have to offer up one of their women to be slaughtered. They chose women so the clan could not produce any more to oppose them.

Each clan had their distinguishing traits. The Uzamaki had bright hair, tan skin and blue eyes that rivaled the sky itself. The Uchiha had dark hair, ghastly white skin, and dark eyes that seemed darker than darkness. As times modernized, so did the Uzamaki. They began to use more modern weapons such as guns, but modified slightly to withstand the Uchiha steel. The Uchiha were famous for their swordsmanship and for the swords they made. Thus the Uchiha remained with their blades for centuries and refused to use the modern weapons that the Uzamaki wielded.

The clans though slowly dwindled and now there were only a few members left in each clan. Two Uzamakis were left and four Uchihas. The last two Uzamakis were siblings. Naruto Uzamaki and Karin Uzamaki. Karin though was not fully Uzamaki with her red hair and red eyes and didn't even have tan skin. She was accepted enough though to join the ranks, partly because the Uzamaki were getting desperate. The Uchihas the last remaining family of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha was the father, Mikoto Uchiha the mother. Itachi Uchiha the oldest son and Sasuke Uchiha the youngest. Only the men of the family participated in the war though. Mikoto's health was slowing and surely declining. It was down the last ones standing and the Uchiha were in favor of winning.

Naruto Uzamaki walked down the quiet and deserted streets. Not many people were foolish enough to be out so late. Technically you could say so early since it was three in the morning. Time didn't really matter much to the blond although with his situation it was very foolish for him to be out so late indeed. The less witnesses there were, the easier it would be to go all out in a fight. It also granted the easy carrying of his weapons, but that was the advantage of his opponents too. The blond was honestly surprised he had walked this far without any disturbance what so ever, but he knew they were watching. The intent to kill was so strong that he would be an idiot not to notice it. He had been following him for quite sometime now. Naruto stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a few minutes, waiting to see if the Uchiha would come out and play. When he didn't, Naruto got impatient.

"Dammit Itachi it's not like you to play games!" Naruto said. Before the words could even stop echoing throughout the empty streets, Itachi Uchiha revealed himself. His long dark hair was tied into a ponytail and his eyes gazed at Naruto just over the collar of his shirt. He had his katana already drawn.

"Sasuke to scared to show his face after last time?" Naruto asked to his opponent knowing that since Itachi had already drawn his sword he meant business. Naruto would only have a split second to use anything to dodge.

"No. He is conditioning himself for next time. You won't be so lucky when you meet in battle again." Itachi said and lunged forward in his attack. As Naruto predicted it was fast. He only had just enough time to shoot down the alley way that was beside him. Part of the reason he had stopped there was because of the tiny route that would buy him more time to prepare for the next attack.

"So you are saying that you don't think you'll win against me Itachi?" Naruto yelled down the alley way. Itachi suddenly cut off Naruto's path bringing down his sword. Naruto was able to draw his guns in time and used them to block and throw him back firing a shot. The modifications done to his gun allow him to block with them without damage and when shot it was silenced without an attached silencer. Itachi was able to dodge the shot and made his way to the rooftops. Quickly Naruto pursued him and had to dodge the blade that met him when he reached the top. Naruto was able to block with one gun and shut with the other. He hit Itachi in the shoulder, but the loud clank of metal rung throughout the night. The Uchihas wore metal plates in places that would disable them in a fight if they were shot. At the range though it still must've hurt. The blade slipped and Naruto was able to throw it off and tried another shot, but Itachi was able to dodge wincing as he held the shoulder that was shot. Quickly Naruto charged at the raven who was still able to attack. His swings weren't as powerful, but could still be deadly. Naruto was just able the throw them off a little bit faster than usual.

"You should give up Itachi. Tonight may be the last time you have the chance." Naruto said

"Are you trying to imply that you are going to kill me?" Itachi asked.

"Yup sure am." Naruto grinned firing a shot. Itachi easily stopped the bullet with his blade.

"Wouldn't that be nice though? Then it would be one less Uchiha to worry about and you want me to walk away?" Itachi asked bringing his next attack. Naruto was able to block it with both his guns, stopping him from being able to attack either.

"I honestly don't care about this stupid war. I fight as a defense and because I enjoy it." Naruto said. His words took Itachi by surprise allowing Naruto to throw his sword and allow and opening. Instead of shooting, Naruto used the butt of the weapons to land several blows to the Uchiha's torso. The Uchiha was thrown back by the force of the last attack and knocked from the building. Naruto heard the body land in the dumpster that was below and quickly made his escape before the Uchiha could recover.

Naruto walked into the tiny apartment that he and Karin shared. Needless to say the redhead was waiting up for him. Even though they were only half brother and sister, he was the last thing she had and she was the last thing he had. Even though they didn't show it sometimes, they cared deeply for each other.

"How many of them was it this time?" she asked being able to smell the musk of battle on her brother. Naruto grinned.

"Just one." he said and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower real fast. He did have to be at school in just three more hours.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Nope Itachi this time. Apparently Sasuke's still recovering from out last one." Naruto said easily shutting the door in Karin's face. She had gotten up to follow him to get more details. If they didn't fight together they told of any injuries inflicted so they knew a weak point.

"You wouldn't have to rush if your ass didn't stay out all night!" Karin yelled through the door knowing the blond wanted to get a couple hours sleep before school started.

"It's no fun during the day! Well it is fun cause you gotta find a place to do it. But at night you can go all out." Naruto said through the door stripping his clothes and throwing them in a pile.

"Your going to run yourself ragged and get your ass killed! Seriously go to sleep at night!" Karin yelled and walked away. Naruto now stood in the shower and knew she was very worried about him. He slept just fine in school but he knew it took a toll on the red head too. She didn't sleep when he wasn't there because she worried about him the whole time and although he'd never tell her, he worried when she was out alone too. The hot water rolling off his skin was so relaxing. One of Naruto's simple pleasures was taking a shower. It calmed him. Almost so much so that he almost fell asleep in the shower standing up.

Fifteen minutes later he immerged from the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. He passed by Karin's and saw her sleeping. She must've fallen right asleep as soon as she hit the bed because she was still fully clothed and her glasses were still on. The blond made his way to her bedside and pulled the covers up over her body and took her glasses off and left. Making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

Walking to school was always a bother. Naruto hated dealing with the crowds and the traffic. He would use the roof tops, but there were to many witnesses. He sighed with his bag flung over his shoulder in his school uniform. That was another thing the blond hated, it was the damn uniform. It was so dull, but at least he wasn't the only one wearing it. Several other people who were walking the same route as him wore the obnoxious and hideous clothing that indicated what school they went to. Naruto noticed one particular person and sped up his pace to catch up.

"Hey Hinata! Wait up!" Naruto yelled and the girl he was trying to catch turned around. Her short dark hair easily swayed when she turned her head to see who was calling her name. Her pale lavender eyes noticed the bobbing blond hair making it's way towards her and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Hinata was part of the Hyuuga clan. They knew off the bitter war between the Uzamakis and Uchihas and were one of the last ones who knew of it. The Hyuuga often helped the Uzamakis because they saw the Uchiha as rivals. They used to participate in the battles occasionally but now have become solely backup and support. But they hardly did even that anymore due to Naruto insisting that they stay out of the final battles. Hinata, having supported the blond several times, had developed a crush on the blond boy.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said as Naruto had caught up with her and they continued walking side by side. Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers as they walked.

"So how bout that homework over the weekend?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't do it did you?" Hinata asked. Her small voice was surprisingly audible over all the noise in the streets. Naruto's head dropped.

"No. I'm sorry! Can I borrow yours just this last time?" Naruto begged. Hinata blushed and looked away. She knew full well this wouldn't be the last time. In fact she could probably buy a country if she received a dime every time Naruto said it would be the last time.

"Sure." Hinata said easily. There was no way that she could tell Naruto no. She knew the hardships he has faced and is even surprised he is able to act so calm and normal around other people.

"Don't get caught cheating this time Naruto." came a voice from behind the pair as they walked. They turned to see another set of eyes that were identical to Hinata's.

"Hey that was because I was sick Neji!" Naruto yelled at the brunette before him. He was actually surprised that Neji was allowed to keep his long hair at the school they went to. They had a strict dress code.

"Then how the hell did you survive that week?" Neji asked.

"There's a difference between getting caught cheating and defending yourself Neji. Maybe we should have a little spar after school." Naruto said.

"Not even going to waste my time. Pure luck has kept you alive this far and that's saying something coming from me considering I don't even believe in luck." Neji said.

"Bastard we'll go right here!" Naruto yelled and several people stopped what they were doing just to watch the commotion. Neji sighed in annoyance rubbing his temples.

"One I don't think these people would appreciate us wasting their time with idle nonsense. Two, I don't think you want to go to jail now do you?" Neji asked. Naruto looked around and that's when he noticed the several cops looking at them cautiously. Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from the Hyuuga. Hinata let out a tiny squeak that was supposed to be a laugh as the three continued on in silence. Once at school the three went their separate ways. Neji heading towards Gym with Mr. Gai, who insisted you just called him Gai cause Mr. made him feel old. Hinata had science with the creepy science teacher Mr. Orichimaru. Naruto's first block was study hall so he made his rounds to his classes to get an overview of the lessons to study. Leaving the last classroom he made his way down the now empty hallway. Everyone was in classroom except for the exception of a few students such as Naruto who were wandering the halls. Turning down the hallway to the library, Naruto noticed something seemed odd. He slowed his pace to take in his surroundings. Maybe it was just his lack of sleep. Naruto continued on down the hallway, unsuspecting the on coming attack. As the blond walked by a janitor's closet a set of arms quickly pulled him in leaving a few dropped papers on the floor in the blonds spot. One hand covered Naruto's mouth while the other held him firmly around his waist.

"You know, you did quite a number on Itachi last night?" came the oh so familiar voice of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gulped. Sasuke turned Naruto around easily and had him pressed against the back wall. Once facing the dark eyes of the Uchiha, Naruto brought his free hands up to try and remove the hand from his mouth. Sasuke reluctantly removed it.

"Whatever you are planning please not here Sasuke." Naruto pleaded.

"Come to think of it. I am still kind of sore from our last encounter. I think you should pay for these things that you have done Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Think about this Sasuke. This is a _school _where hundreds of other people are." Naruto said trying to find a way out of the situation.

"True but this may be the only time to catch you so off guard. Besides those _hundreds _of other people are supposed to be in class. With the exception of two." Sasuke smirked.

"Think of the mess though!" Naruto almost tried his best not to squeak while making that statement as he thought of all the things Sasuke could and probably would do to him.

"Hm. Well we are in a janitor's closet. There are plenty of cleaning supplies to clean up any mess. And besides it will be quick. I promise." Sasuke said.

"Damn you Sasuke." was the last thing Naruto was able to say before the raven brought his lips down upon Naruto's. The blond willingly accepted those lips despite his previous protests as Sasuke's hand found his crotch and started rubbing Naruto's privates. The blond in turn let out a moan as they continued to kiss.

Naruto poked his head out from the janitor's closet to make sure the coast was clear and exited blushing deeply. He can't believe that Sasuke just did him in a janitor's closet at school. Now he'd never be able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day. And to top things off, he didn't even get a head start on his other classes either since first period was almost over. Suddenly a bonk on the head snapped Naruto from his thoughts.

"Hey you bastard! What the hell!?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke once again.

"You forgot your books dobe." Sasuke said handing Naruto his bag and walking off. Naruto didn't even have time to register that face that Sasuke had just called him a dobe until the raven was gone. Naruto cursed under his breath and continued on to his second class just as the bell had rung. He made it there before most of the other students seeing as how he had a head start. There was only one other student there and that was Gaara. The red head was always the first to every class that he had. Naruto thought he had crazy teleportation skills because when he first noticed this he declared an unspoken challenge to the red head. He vowed he would beat the red head to class one day, even if his life depended upon it. Naruto sat in his seat, which in this class was, right beside Gaara.

"Better luck next time." Gaara said not even turning his emotionless face towards the blond as he said these words.

"Just you wait! I'll find out your secret!" Naruto stood and pointed at the other boy.

"Naruto! Sit! Down! Now!" yelled the mathematics teacher Ms. Anko. She was very short tempered when it came to loud obnoxious snot nosed brat, which she classified Naruto as. Naruto sat immediately out of fear for his brain. He knew the consequences of pissing off a math teacher and they weren't pretty. One class made Ms. Anko so mad that they could even function right for a week because of all the number crammed into their head. There was even a rumor going around that one kid died that week. There was another that one kid was hospitalized from panic attacks every time they saw a number or mathematical symbol.

"Ok you little brats. Today we will be going over everything we learned thus far for the exam that is next week. You will have a week to complete 658 math problems. I expect your work to be shown on each problem and anyone that is not answered will be marked wrong. If you don't understand it, then I pray for your soul on this exam. If you fail. . .well. . . .let's not think about that shall we?" Ms. Anko announced. Naruto fell forward on his desk. His head making a loud thumping noise which echoed throughout the room. Gaara looked over to the blond who had fainted.

"I think he's dead Ms. Anko." Gaara announced to the class.

"Hm. I suppose we will have to get rid of the body then. Extra credit for anyone who can dispose of this body!" Ms. Anko announced. Everyone in the class immediately jumped up at the chance for extra credit. Naruto jumped from his seat in an instant.

"Back evil beasts!" Naruto cried as he held his pencil up in defense. The class sighed and took their seats as Ms. Anko started the review from Hell.

Third was English class with Mr. Kakashi. When the teacher of the class finally walked in fifteen minutes late he was surprised to see several little groups huddled around a few of the desks.

"Sorry I'm late class! I ran into an adorable little kitten that I just had to take to a shelter so it could get adopted by a nice and loving family. Now take your seats please." Mr. Kakashi announced. The class sighed knowing the true reason as to why the teacher was late. He got caught up reading his porn in the teacher's lounge again. Kakashi frowned at the few desks that the students were crowded around. Naruto, Tenten, and Kankuro were all passed out on their desks. They looked as if they were brain dead. Gaara was the only one from the previous class who was fine.

"Raise your hand if you are in Ms. Anko's math class." Mr. Kakashi said. A little over half the students raised their hands. The rest who were left only looked as if they were face to face with a murderer at the mention of the math teachers name.

"Okay class do whatever you like. There is no way that I will be able to teach you anything this week. Those of you who made it past her class, I commend you. Those who have yet to go through this ordeal, I pray for your sanity and your soul." with that said the English teacher took his seat and took out his porn and continued to read.

At lunch it was easy to spot the ones who just got out of math class with Ms. Anko. Some students were brain dead on the tables. Others were huddled in corners spewing nonsense and some were screaming something about God forsaking them in the middle of the outside courtyard. By this time, Naruto had mostly recovered. He sat at his table trying vigorously not to think about this up coming week. God he hoped none of the Uchihas messed with him! Well, unless he _wanted _a certain Uchiha to mess with him.

"I hope you make it this week." said Sakura as she sat down beside Naruto. She was one of the schools most popular girls. She was smart and pretty but there was a dark side to the girl with pink hair. She was an amazing stalker! Sakura was the president of the Sasuke fan club and has collected several items belonging to the Uchiha. Items such as used tissues, finger nail clippings, strands of hair, discarded notes, chewed gum, used utensils, and this list goes on and on. Naruto thought it was hilarious that Sakura, someone who was not even trained in any combat whatsoever was able to sneak up on Sasuke, a person whose trained his whole life in the art of fighting. Naruto got a kick out of it every time he discovered the girl had taken something of Sasuke's. The only thing she has failed to accomplish is to find out where the Uchiha lives.

"Yeah me to! All the numbers and equations are still swimming in my head! Every time I close my eyes its like I'm there again!" Naruto said. Sakura slapped him upside the head.

"Get a hold of yourself man! You can make it!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura! You really think so?" Naruto said.

"Nope." the pinkette said and Naruto's head dropped at the statement.

"Such a cruel woman you are!" Naruto cried and took a spoonful of what was _supposed _to be shepherd's pie. Immediately his face turned green.

"Is this even real food!?" Naruto screamed. Sakura laughed at the blond.

"You should know by now not to eat school lunch." stated Neji who had just sat down across from Sakura and Naruto, Hinata close behind him. Hinata blushed a little bit at seeing the blond.

"Shut the hell up Neji nobody asked you! Hey Hinata." Naruto said and took another bite of the slop not learning his lesson the first time. This time the blond had to run to the bathroom. He really thought he was going to hurl. Naruto had just made it in time to the bathroom as he emptied his stomach of all contents.

"Uhg." the blond moaned against the toilet seat as he felt the second wave coming. After he was sure that nothing else was coming he stood and flushed the toilet making his way out of the stall. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and smirk plastered firmly on his face.

"Ate the lunch again dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted.

"Shut up! I almost died today and all you can do it be mean to me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the blond. He put his had under his chin and made those bright blue eyes look into his coal black ones.

"I wasn't mean to you in the janitor's closet now was I?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted even more at the thought of what had happened between them earlier. Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh come on Naruto. You know you liked it. The thrill of possibly being caught, of breaking the rules." Sasuke said.

"Fine I'll admit that it wasn't the worst idea you've had. But I did want to ask you. Is Itachi all right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew it wasn't in Naruto's nature to kill, even if it was to save his own life. Even if he's been involved in a war his whole life. Even if it's what he's been taught his whole life. There is no denying the fact that he enjoys a good fight but he only hurts people when he has to.

"He'll live. He's had worse. And as you know just because one arm is unusable, he can still use the other. But I would watch out. Since he is injured then our father will probably insist we fight as a team or him and Itachi fight together." Sasuke said. Naruto could see the intense worry in the raven's eyes even though he could not hear it in his voice. Naruto knew that Fugaku could be very dangerous by himself so paired up with either of his sons, injured or not, he could be deadly.

"Yeah Karin kinda freaked out this morning pretty badly. She cried herself to sleep and was gone before I woke." Naruto said.

"Seriously Naruto. Be careful." Sasuke said.

"Okay. We should get going. The bells about to ring." Naruto stated. Sasuke leant down to give the blond another kiss before leaving the bathroom. Naruto waited a few minutes before leaving himself. The two had to be really careful at school considering Neji and Hinata knew the whole story behind them. They didn't want either of their family to find out. Not yet anyway. Eventually they knew they would have to tell them.

**A/N: Please submit any suggestions for story progression, reviews, critiques. The math part of this was inspired by my sister. She hates math so much XD. I was just helping her with some tonight.**


End file.
